This invention relates to an improved dentifrice. In particular it relates to a dentifrice containing a non-cariogenic sweetener which also acts as a humectant and in some instances as the sole humectant and sweetening component.
The various sweeteners that have been used in dentifrice must be used with a humectant to give a satisfactory product. Xylitol, a pentitol, has the sweetening strength of sucrose, is non-cariogenic, and has humectant properties sufficient to prevent orifice plugging of an uncapped tube of toothpaste.
The importance of the non-cariogenic property in a dentifrice sweetener is obvious. The combination of sweetening and humectant properties in a single compound improves the product and simplifies formulation by making it possible to reduce or even eliminate the content of the standard dentifrice humectants.